It's Just My Luck
by Ciara-Ruler of the world
Summary: "He's all I have left. And even though I can't say it... aren't our souls connected?" While Rin dies in the hospital, Len is the only one she really has left to stay with her. Her life sucked, but to die and leave behind Len isn't something she can write off as bad luck. Based on Proof of Life my the twins. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. My first vocaloid fanfic. This is supposed to be a Soundless Voice/Proof of Life fic, but I dunno if it's going to stay that way. **

**And if you haven't seen Soundless or Proof, you should. I they're sweet songs, it's too bad people die... oh well. Enjoy It's Just My Luck!**

* * *

><p>Rin knew that luck didn't favor her.<p>

She knew it had been that way since she was born, sick and weakly, clinging to the medicine and tubes she had been connected to for survival. Her mother used to tell her she was the miracle baby; she was the luckiest girl on the entire planet. But she knew it wasn't true. Her luck was rotten, and it would only get worse.

Her mother didn't have a strong immune system. She was constantly getting sick, and their father was always moody about it. He used to tell Rin it was her fault, and her mother got worse after she was born. He would scream it to her sometimes, and she couldn't do anything but cry. At those moments when she would start to believe him, her older brother Len would always rise to protect her. She loved him for that. And in her 10th year, her Mother passed away.

After her mother died, her father became more and more reclusive. He neglected the siblings, leaving them to their own devices for a while, but they didn't mind. After her grief, Rin became thankful for her father going away. He always yelled at Rin and Len when they did see him, and she didn't want to deal with that everyday anymore. One day, however, he just… snapped. He wouldn't look at them or scream at them, he just gave them bags with clothes, food, and some money and pushed them out the door.

"I can't look at you anymore," He told them. "Your mother…shouldn't have had you. Either of you."

Rin couldn't believe it. She was being orphaned by her own father. Len couldn't tolerate it. He took Rin away to an old house in the woods, kept her there while he went out and tried to get food and water for them. Even after their father came searching for them not even a month later, he wouldn't accept it. He was loud, filled with rage and hate for their father and love and protectiveness for Rin. She could see it in his face, and the tightness of his fists. He wouldn't allow him to just come and take them away, only to get fed up and send them to an orphanage. He wouldn't let her suffer through that.

He was 16, old enough for a small job and some money which he used to buy enough to take care of Rin in their state. He great pains to keep her comfortable and warm, and gave her all she needed. She was 12 then, and made sure to thank him and help him and not complain about her problems. When she mentioned school, even briefly, he left and came back with brochures and papers. A week later he came home with tears, apologizing that he couldn't enroll her anywhere. Rin didn't mind, really, and told him that. As long as they were both happy, she was alright the way they were.

In fact, when she first started showing symptoms of her illness, she tried to hide it. She didn't want to worry Len. But it just got worse. Her pounding head and heart and her failing hands were becoming more and more of a problem, and eventually she had to tell him. She cried, because of the pain that made her dizzy and the hurt expression he gave her. And after he took her to the hospital, she begged the doctors not to tell him how bad it was. She didn't want him to freak out.

Now, as she sat in her bed and looked outside, she was reminded of her bad luck. The world outside her hospital was cold, white snow falling from a pale sky. It was a cold world she would never get to feel again, at this rate. The disease eating away at her body could not be stopped. It was her just her luck, she said, that she would be the first one to get it. It was just her luck that she wouldn't survive the winter. It was just her luck that she would have to leave Len behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, sorry to those who like this story. I forgot I posted stories on here... I will try better next time!**

**So this, to me, feels a little rushed. Or maybe it's because I have a hard time writing third person? So I'm sorry about that too. But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"...Rin-chan?"<p>

Rin looked up, startled from her thoughts, then smiled.

"Hi, Nii-san." Len smiled, though Rin thought she could see worry in his face. Or maybe that wasn't what it was- he was too far away for her to see properly.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

_Not really_, she wanted to say. _It hurts every time I breath, my hearing went soft, my vision is blurry, and I'm plagued by 'dizzy attacks'. I'm scared because I'm supposed to die, and sad because I'm supposed to leave you, and shocked that something like this would happen after things finally started looking up for us. I'm angry that the heavens don't answer my prayers. I'm most definitely not better._

She smiled.

"Lots better! I should be out of here in no time!"

Len sighed with relief- or maybe sadness- and sat down. He probably knew she wasn't any better, after living with Rin so long he would be able to tell if she was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"I brought you something." He said, pulling a chair over to her bed. Slowly he pulled two cups of hot chocolate from his bag. Rin gasped, her face shining with amazement. Laughing, Len handed her a cup.

"How did you manage to not spill it?" She asked in wonder. He winked.

"It's my secret. Now drink up. I know it's not oranges, but..." He trailed off, and Rin smiled.

"Thank you, Nii-san. I love it." She drank half the cup on the spot, not minding that it had gotten a little cool, and that she couldn't really taste it.

"How are things doing back at the apartment? Did they turn you down? Did you move everything in alright?" She asked, after a while, remembering the new place. "Are the people nice?"

He laughed. "Everything is good, Rin-chan. I'm 18 now, things will get better. I managed to find a job that will support us, once you get out," She hid her wince at the statement. "And he neighbor have been really nice. I told them about you, everyone hopes you'll get better soon... and Timmy is waiting for you there." At this her eyes lit up.

Timmy was Rin's stuffed elephant from back when he mother was still alive. He was old and ratty, mostly patchwork, but she loved him more than she loved anything in the world (besides maybe Len).

"Can you bring Timmy with you next time you visit?" She asked Len. "I miss him so much."

"Sure, Rin-chan. I'm sure Timmy misses you too." She grinned.

Suddenly she had one of her 'dizzy attacks'. The world began spinning, and she gulped. _Please not now,_ she thought to herself,_ it can't be now_! Her eyes flashed with panic, and Len stood up.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong? Do you need a doctor?"

She shook her head, but all that did was dizzy her more. The cup of hot chocolate slid out of her hands. She tried to grab it, but her hands shook to hard. It fell to the floor with a small thud, the chocolate spilling everywhere, and she pushed her hands into the blankets. _Stop it, stop it..._

"Rin... chan?"

As the dizziness cleared away, she glanced up at Len. His eyes were wide with terror and confusion. She gulped.

"N-Nii-san-" He cut her off.

"I'm getting a doctor."

She watched him walk out and began to cry. _He won't be fooled now. I can't pretend anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Thanks to the first reviewer, angels-underneath-the-stars! You write really well, and I wouldn't say any fanfic is worse than another, unless you're talking about yourself time-wise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


End file.
